


The Angel's Gender

by xforesttree



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha!Dean, Alpha!Jimmy, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Badass!Cas, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Mates, Other, Pining, Scent Marking, emotional torture, implied dub-con, omega disrimination, omega!cas, presenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2018-12-10 15:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11694747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xforesttree/pseuds/xforesttree
Summary: Angels’ genders don’t necessarily align with their vessel’s, Dean falls for Castiel despite it, even if their alignments do match when Cas finally presents.





	1. All that led up to canon Destiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If A/B/O dynamics were a part of the spn universe, how would Destiel work? Do angels have a designation or is that only a human thing? Here are my two scents on it.  
> Pun intended

When Cas first walked into that barn, Dean was terrified. Not only because of what he was or the overwhelming scent of alpha but because when the angel explained he was wearing a vessel he could finally place his suspicion that something wasn’t right about Cas’ scent. It had been Jimmy who was an Alpha, Cas himself... had no distinct scent, but not in the way betas do, simply a lack of any scent whatsoever. In fact, he did not present at all.

Yet Dean was somehow drawn to him, despite his usual hatred for Alpha musk. Castiel was a clueless attractive non-presenting man with no regards for societal standards and Dean couldn’t stop tracing Cas’ lips with his eyes and taking in every inch of tan skin that escaped the trench coat.

It wasn’t until Cas died the first time and Jimmy went to heaven that something changed. The Alpha musk was now faint and mixed with a scent Dean couldn’t quite place. He found it much harder to push Cas away after that. Comments on their more than just friends behaviour had Dean flee into hook-up after hook-up going from Omega to Beta females to beta Males and eventually landing on Omega males as his most common pining therapy. He swore it had nothing to do with Cas’ own scent getting stronger with every resurrection and Jimmy’s diminishing into nothing.

When they barge into April’s apartment all his confusing feelings suddenly make sense as the scent of honey and sea salt and the faint scent markings he’d been subconsciously placing on his OMEGA friend fills Dean’s nose. He growls possessively at the stench of sex and the reaper doesn’t hesitate to drive her blade into Cas. If it would’ve killed her, Dean would have ripped her apart with his bare hands, but seeing her drop to the floor gives him a sense of relief regardless.

That Cas cowers away from him as soon as he catches the Winchester’s Alpha scents stings more than Dean would ever admit. Both because he wants to embrace Cas and never let go and because it obviously means that newly human Cas had had Alphas take advantage of his cluelessness to gender identities and norms. He doesn’t even want to think about the possibility of the much worse event of some conservative Alpha deciding to teach “ _a lowly omega slut_ ” his position in society.

Between Sam and EzekielGadreel’s mixed Alpha scent and Cas’ Omega scent it’s a rollercoaster to navigate the bunker. It leaves Dean feeling empty and incredibly worried when he makes Cas leave. The few things he’s been able to teach the ex-angel about a/b/o dynamics are in no way enough to make up for half a lifetime of experience Cas lacks.

Probably the hardest goodbye is when he drops Cas off at the gas and sip after the disastrous babysitting adventure for Cas’ boss. After they left her place Cas had a meltdown and Dean drove him to the nearest motel and they cuddled until Cas’ breath evened and his tears stopped again. Of course, they only fell asleep together because of Cas’ omega needs for such comfort and Dean’s protective Alpha indulgence. Letting Cas go when he smelled so much like _CasAndDean_ went against not only his nature but also his heart and better judgment.

The last time Dean smelled Cas true scent was when they investigated the angel massacre as a hunter unit which led to Cas’ kidnapping. If it weren’t hard enough to resist Cas’ scent when he was human, it was even harder to stomach the absence and the wrong scent he carried while running on borrowed grace. But he couldn’t be a stereotypical Alpha yearning for a sweet Omega scent, especially when his Cas had bad experiences with em.

He knew something was off about Cas after their cage catastrophe, but the scentless smell he now recognised as the power of the grace returning with the undertones of Cas’ own scent made him nostalgic. He trusted his angel regained his power through moral means even if his behaviour was off, could just be trauma from confronting Lucifer again.

Now we’re here, Dean is frozen, unresponsive. His eyes staring holes into the ground. Cas said the words he couldn’t get across his lips when they suppressed Lucifer during the Casifer era. _I love you_ , he barely registered the _I love you all_ meant to cover up this confession. He can’t do this, tell him he loves him on his deathbed. Stereotypes be damned he wants a house with a white picket fence where he can protect the Omega he loves. Not because Cas is an Omega, but because Cas is Cas and he’s hopelessly in love with the Omega.

Dean’s definitely not almost crying when Crowley breaks the lance. His hand does not linger when he and Sam pull Cas up. He also does not suppress a growl at another alpha touching his ome-Cas. And when Sam and Mary filter out of the barn, Dean also does not stop Cas from leaving by grabbing hold of his shoulder.

“Dean?” Cas asks barely able to meet Dean’s eyes.

Dean smiles at the familiar tone of Cas’ voice. “Are you sure?” When Cas tilts his head he scratches his head and mumbles on “That you, you know... feel that way about me...”

Cas looks at him incredulously “You’re asking if I’m sure that I love you?” Dean nods. “Why?”

“Because I don’t want you to mistake alpha-omega attraction for love, I know that as an angel you’re new to it-”

“Dean” Cas interrupts. “It’s exactly because I’m new to these dynamics that I’m certain. We happen to be a good match, but I love you despite that and I can only hope you feel the same way.”

There is a silence after Cas’ words and while Dean’s face goes on a journey of emotions Cas only feels the weight of the silence grow heavier.

Dean eventually lifts Cas’ chin so their eyes meet and Cas can see the happiness in his eyes. “Cas, I could kiss you right now!” He says and doesn’t even care that tears are rolling down his face.

“Please do.” Cas replies soon after, wide-eyed.

And so they did, not in the wild lustful way, but soft and gentle with both of them blushing. They returned to the Impala hand in hand and at the sight of it Sam handed Mary $50, grumbling something about pining for years and it being unfair that it happened only now.


	2. The bridge to now

Since the night in the barn, both a lot and not much has changed between Dean and Cas. There was this weird phase where they fell into their old habits of sneaky glances and aborted movements until it well and truly registered that they were allowed now. Chuck may know how Mary and Sam survived when these idiots shifted to the polar opposite of always touching, sharing clothes, and anything stereotypically romantic they could think of. Can you really blame them? They had a lot of years to make up for.

Obviously, it wasn't without... situations. Cas had to learn where the line was for PDA, especially on hunts, and Dean had to learn to control his possessiveness around his mom and brother. Sam and Mary quickly learned that they  _ **really shouldn't**  _barge into Dean  _and Cas'_ room when they heard screams unless they were **_absolutely certain_** something was wrong.

Crowley showed up with a happy you-finally-got-your-heads-out-of-your-asses gift the night of his death. The beta dick had put together a basket full of lube, condoms, and hoodoo to _last longer_. It certainly didn't help raise Dean's mood with his Cas under Jack's control.

And then he died.

His Cas died and a part of Dean died with him. They weren't even mated yet and it already hurt so much more than the times before. So Dean sat there on his knees, waiting. Cas always came back. Always. Always... but not this time. They moved Cas inside when they woke up after confronting Jack. The temperature had dropped and the sun was still gone. It only came up after Cas was covered by a sheet and Dean's save-the-world instinct kicked back in. They had to find Jack and they had jack squat on him.

When Cas escaped the empty Dean felt it. At least, that's what he'd realise later. To hear Cas' voice again unfroze his very soul. His instinct told him to be suspicious while his heart wanted nothing more than to _bewithcasrightnow_. Would you be surprised to hear that Dean asked Cas to be his mate right then and there next to the payphone? Probably not.

Dean knew immediately that whoever answered the phone wasn't his mate. He knew Cas was unhappy and after seeing the bar it wasn't hard to figure out he was taken prisoner by a certain demonic someone. He wondered if Asmodeus didn't know about the emotional connection between mates. Surely he learnt as much as he could about designations in order to use them for humanity's torment?

Before they could get enough information to form a plan to rescue Cas, however, they found Jack (and Kaia). Jack would've been very useful in Cas' rescue mission and undoubtedly willing. They never did get that far...

* * *

 

Cas collapsed at the exact moment his mate was yanked into "The bad place". Lucifer found it rather amusing until he realised that if Cas didn't wake up he'd have a very minute chance of getting out of his latest prison. Why was he always stuck somewhere? He was left with no other choice but to jolt his little brother awake with some of his very limited grace.

When Cas screamed as soon as his eyes opened Luci jumped back as far as the small enclosure allowed him. "That's not how people should react to being saved, I think?"

"Dean." Cas whimpered and frantically searched their small cell.

Luci stood in the "spotlight" from the barred door and gestured dramatically as he spoke. "No, come on Cassie, it's your much more devilishly handsome brother." He eventually moved when Cas tried grabbing and looking around him. "You could at least acknowledge my presence."

Cas focused on the warding and looked for weak spots despite having done so before all the while offhandedly answering Lucifer: "No, yes, I mean. It's Dean. He's in another dimension."

"And _how_ exactly do you know that?" Lucifer had one finger on his lips and a calculating look on his face.

Pride and possessiveness rang clear in his voice as Cas said, "He's my mate."

Lucifer mumbled and scrunched his eyebrows until realisation flashed across his face. "You mean like that thing the humans do where they bite each other and link their souls? Which makes it so that if one dies the other does too?" He asked incredulously.

"It's much more than that, but yes." Cas practically growled.

"That is just-wow. I'm speechless." Lucifer laughed and wiped away a tear dramatically. "Why would you choose something like that, voluntarily? I mean I didn't even know it was possible, an angel and a mud monkey..." The disdain poured from his words and in a sense of superiority and victory in his verbal assault the archangel placed a hand on Cas' shoulder.

Cas chuckled darkly, a cruel smile plastered on his face as he spoke. "Your words can't hurt me anymore, I know I'm loved and appreciated, unlike you." Lucifer eye twitched at that. "If I struggle they will support me, if I'm victorious they praise me, that's human nature and it's so much better than being alone." He slapped Lucifer's hand off his shoulder at that.

"So you got yourself a cheerleading squad, big deal. They still use you for your powers." Lucifer whined like a sassy teenager.

"You can't even see it can you?" Cas covered his eyes as he grinned. "With your grace so low you're practically human and you can tell yourself you jolted me awake to use me all you like, but we've shared a vessel; I know you're not emotionless. You _care_ Lucifer."

"Oh my dad, you've really gone insane this time thinking you can talk to ME like that. I mean, you've always been a little, hm, odd, but this definitely takes the cake, Castiel." Lucifer spoke in nervous amusement and posturing rather transparently.

"I'm not afraid of you anymore. In fact, you should be afraid of me." Cas wings flared out and Lucifer looked jealously. "After all, you've put us through, all the pain and chaos you've caused, the innocents that died. And why?" Cas threw up his hands wildly. "Because you were _mad_ at our father?" Cas ranted.

"Cassie, uhm, you won't kill little old me right? I'm your big brother..." Lucifer mumbled in a high pitch and backed up until his back hit the wall and he sank into a crouch.

Cas wasted no time following Lucifer and blocking any path of escape he might have. His voice was deeper and unlike his own when he threatened: "Oh _Luci_ , I wouldn't let you off that easily"

Cas' eyes glowed an ice cold blue and Lucifer screamed, _screamed_ for his life. It was heard throughout Asmodeus' lair and even angels that were listening on angel radio got an earful. Those who knew the scream's owner smirked at his pain. And Asmodeus though highly pleased was also immensely curious at what could terrify the great Lucifer. What method of torture could possibly work on the devil?

Asmodeus would never describe or let anyone describe how he hastily travelled to the warded cell as skipping like an excited schoolgirl, but others would agree that was almost literally what he did. He practically flung the door open and found a shocking lack of blood or weapons or any kind of violence. There was just "that Winchester angel" towering over a cowering Lucifer all glowy-eyed and delirious. Those eyes were now casting silent obscenities the demon's way. Asmodeus actually hesitated on what to do. Even experts wouldn't have known what would happen to an angel whose mate was practically torn from them, but the demon knew next to nothing of what his nose tried to tell him about anyone he scented; He'd been a demon too long.

The warding should have been enough to handle even an archangel... should have been. But the mating bond binds souls and, well, souls are basically nuclear reactors. Two of them and angel grace amounts to power far beyond anything an archangel can do. So Cas burned them off and took hold of the twisted old soul that was Asmodeus and reshaped it and his vessel. He placed the now asexual poc omega transwoman in a conservative area populated mainly by alphas and put a restriction on her ever interacting with or speaking of anything supernatural. Finally, he left Lucifer behind in his cell and started looking for the gateway between universes.

Lucifer cautiously emerged from his crouched position and froze until a group of demons reached the cell. "What just happened?" Lucifer asked and the demons simultaneously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to also write what happened in the bad place simultaneously but with my goal to get this up before the episode (Wayward sisters) I couldn't in time.

**Author's Note:**

> Oops, this became a lot more developed than I intended... maybe I’ll just run with this universe for some other prompts


End file.
